


[带卡r18]成人礼

by chengyou



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengyou/pseuds/chengyou





	[带卡r18]成人礼

#年龄差  
#回村土x仔卡（暗卡？）

旗木卡卡西十五岁那年，宇智波带土二十九岁，成为宇智波史上最年轻的族长，也是第一个成为火影的宇智波。现在卡卡西十八岁了，独居第三年，他仍有些不太习惯没有带土的日子。  
确切的说，是还有20分钟才到十八岁。  
带土承诺过，等他成年的时候会送他一整套的《亲热天堂》，卡卡西对此隐隐期待。倒不是说他有多想看，他只是想拥有一套扉页写着“旗木卡卡西”，而不是“畑案山子”的书。他的床头柜至今仍放着那本《亲热天堂》，封面被带土翻的边角都卷了起来。带土搬回宇智波宅时没有带上它，他什么都没有带，好像随时都有可能会回来。  
宇智波带土是一个很守时的人，午夜十二点整，他准时出现在卡卡西床前的阳台上，把正在看《根性忍传》的卡卡西吓了一跳。  
“你有必要这么神出鬼没吗！”卡卡西没好气的吐槽，他没去看带土，怕暴露了眼睛里一瞬间蓬勃的欣喜。他没想到带土真的回来了，他本来想在白天交任务的时候见他一面，甚至做好了对方忘记他生日的心理准备。  
“哟，生日快乐，卡卡西。”五代火影宇智波带土挥了挥手从窗台上踏下来，把被绳子捆绑成套的一摞书籍放在桌子上。  
“……谢了。”卡卡西瞥了书一眼，小声的说。  
带土顺手揉了揉卡卡西的白毛，被卡卡西歪着身子躲开：“我已经不是小孩子了啊，能不能不要老是摸我的头？”  
这样的台词从他十一岁就开始说，每次带土都会搂着他的脖子揉得变本加厉，然后说“明明就还是臭小鬼啊”。可是今晚带土却收回了手，低头用审视的目光看着他：“啊，也是。”  
卡卡西微愣。  
事实上带土已经很久没揉过他的头发了，自从他当上火影之后两人能见面的机会就只有给暗部下达任务的时候，带土的视线甚至不能穿透他的面具。一转眼，三年间这竟然是第一次私下见面。  
卡卡西的变化很大，他的身体抽条成欣长的大人了，他穿着带土以前爱穿的同款T恤，比同性要白得多的大长腿随性的交叉搭在床上，脚腕不知受了什么伤，绑着一圈渗透血迹的绷带。  
已经不是印象中的那个小鬼了，反而逐渐成熟，和带土记忆里的那个人靠近。  
卡卡西和案山子真的很像，同样的白发，同样的白皙皮肤，同样的令人心动。但带土知道卡卡西完全没法替代案山子，因为卡卡西的脾气是那样差啊，他家一点就着的小鬼怎么会和那个怎么欺负都照单全收的人一样呢。  
这是两个完全独立不同的人，带土一直都心知肚明。  
“卡卡西，今天开始你就成年了。”带土似有所思，好像在纠结着什么，最后在卡卡西略微困惑的眼神中塌下了肩膀：“给你休假一天。”  
接下来带土轻车熟路的去浴室洗澡，然后像过去十年中每日重复的那样趿拉着拖鞋返回卧室，床上不知何时多了一套被子，带土钻进被窝看了会儿《亲热天堂》，然后拉灭台灯躺了下去。  
“睡觉。”他说。  
一般说孩子大了就要分床睡，但带土和卡卡西却好像没有这么烦恼。一是带土根本没有夜生活，二是这个当年的上忍公寓里也没有多余的房间给他们睡。但是孩子现在都十八岁了还要挤在同一张床上睡，好像有哪里不太对劲吧？何况本来也不是亲生儿子啊。  
十八岁的少年尽量将自己贴向墙那边，被子却和另一个人的被子若有似无的挨着。带土翻了个身，离他更近了。  
于是卡卡西也翻了个身，面对着墙，精瘦的身体仅占了双人床的三分之一。  
“睡觉。”带土突然又说了一遍。  
“我已经要睡着了。”卡卡西不耐的说。  
黑夜中没有回答。一夜无梦，第二天卡卡西从一阵奇怪的燥热中转醒，他向右一看，带土正侧躺着用手撑着脑袋，好整以暇的俯视他。  
“哟，早啊。”他好像也刚醒，嗓音还带着清晨的沙哑。  
卡卡西“啊”了一声，茫然的回了一句“早”，接着皱起了眉头。  
等等，不对，好像有哪里……  
他后知后觉的把手往下一摸，不其然摸到了一只正在上下律动的手。  
卡卡西大脑轰的一声，猛地坐了起来：“你在干嘛啊！”  
带土的手落了空，他挑了挑眉，手心再次覆上卡卡西勃起的性器：“你晨勃了，我帮你啊。”  
什、什么东西！？卡卡西怀疑自己听错了，他更不敢相信那只手竟然还敢再次犯案。他的脸上还带着被照顾后动情的潮红，黑白分明的眼睛不可置信的瞪着一脸无辜的带土，卡卡西用力把带土的手挥开，破口大骂：“你有毛病吧！谁需要你帮这种忙了！”  
带土也跟着坐了起来，他侧头看了一会儿卡卡西，平静的开口：“这种事情，除了我也没人能教你了吧。”  
“教、！？我并不想学！”  
“性教育对忍者来说同样重要，卡卡西。要我说十八岁已经算启蒙太晚了，所以我今天打算教你成年人才做的事情。”  
也不知是被他郑重其事的语气唬住了还是“成年人才做的事”令人头脑发昏，卡卡西有那么几秒没有说话。  
几秒钟，足够一个优秀的忍者做出判断。  
天旋地转间卡卡西被推倒在床上，脑袋深深的陷入了枕头里，作案者是带土的嘴。  
宇智波带土的气息铺天盖地的传进卡卡西的鼻息，他几乎是没反应过来就被带土的舌头探进了口腔，这次他真正的大脑空白了，心脏在这一瞬间紧缩，卡卡西险些以为自己就要窒息了。  
带土的舌头毫不留情的在他口中攻城略地，双唇一下又一下的吮吸他的薄唇。卡卡西被吻的晕头转向，想用舌头把他顶出去，却被卷着舔着落得个丢盔卸甲的地步。他的胸脯开始起伏，喘息逐渐变重，隔在带土胸前的双手绕到了带土后颈，五指插进带土的黑发中紧紧地扣着他的后脑。  
带土停顿了一下，嗓音哑的惊人：“你和谁学的？”  
卡卡西睁开迷蒙的双眼：“什么？”  
带土换了个方式：“这是第一次？”  
“嗯。”  
他们又开始接吻。  
突然卡卡西感觉到自己下身被一只滚烫的手握住，他难耐的瑟缩了一下，换来那只手坚定的握紧，随即开始快速的撸动。  
卡卡西一下子蜷起了腿，他按着带土压向自己，有水声从两人唇舌相缠的地方传了出来。  
下半身的快感尤其强烈，他眯起眼睛皱紧眉头，把脑袋微微仰了起来。他不是没自读过，但是这一次的快感比哪一次来的都要强烈。以往每一次的脑中幻想，成真了。  
旗木卡卡西有一个最不为人知的秘密，他喜欢自己的监护人。他在无数个夜里将自己藏在被子下面，想象着带土的脸罪恶的自慰。罪恶感越是吞没他，他就越是猖獗。他想牵那个人手，亲那个人的嘴，把那个人按在身下让他再也叫不出自己“臭小鬼”。  
他已经是大人了啊，他长大了，有资格做成年人才做的事情。  
即使这件事十分大逆不道。  
卡卡西射的比带土想象的快，带土停下亲吻，转身从床头柜抽来一张纸帮卡卡西把软下去的性器擦干净。卡卡西就躺在那张着嘴微微喘气，用复杂的眼神望着带土的侧脸。  
接着，他出击了。  
暗部像一头捕食的猎豹般扑向火影，没成想扑了个空，上半身整个穿过了火影的身体。火影若无其事的抬起头，一只写轮眼无辜的看着他：“嗯？”  
不是“嗯？”的问题吧！卡卡西怒道：“你也太狡猾了！”  
“笨蛋，优秀的忍者要时刻保持冷静。这个我一会儿再考你，你先说说你要干嘛？”带土漫不经心的扔掉纸团，双手抱胸看向卡卡西。  
卡卡西顿了顿，斩钉截铁道：“做成年人才做的事情。”  
“比如？”  
“比如……这不用我说出来吧？”  
带土叹了口气：“是做爱。你说一遍。”  
卡卡西涨红了脸：“我不。”  
“就这也好意思扑我？”  
“……做、做爱。”卡卡西硬着头皮说。  
话说出口的同时他感到一股热流从小腹升起，刚擦干净的性器又抬起了头。  
“说我要和你做爱。”  
“我……你有没有意思啊！这种话、呃！”  
带土忽然把卡卡西的双腿抬了起来，卡卡西一下重新跌进了枕头里。  
“你干什么啊！”他叫道。  
“和你做爱。”带土说。  
卡卡西的内裤被带土像给狗脱衣服一样快速而顺利的扒了下来，他的双腿被大大拉开，露出中间颤颤巍巍挺立着的性器，和少年干燥无措的后穴。  
但带土却称赞着：“卡卡西，你的耻毛也是白色的，真好看。”  
他把卡卡西的小腿架在自己肩膀上，自己跪在卡卡西屁股前认真观察卡卡西那团银白色的耻毛。卡卡西整个人都羞耻的泛了红，正拼命伸手挡住下身：“笨蛋！你在说些什么莫名其妙的话！”  
他羞的连自己本来想当上面那个都忘了。  
带土撸了两把卡卡西的性器，然后手指向下推了推下垂肿胀的囊袋，得到卡卡西一声闷哼。手指继续下移，最后戳在了那个对卡卡西来说还算陌生的部位。  
卡卡西意识到了什么，剧烈的挣扎了起来。  
“等等！带土！这样不对，总之你先冷静一下！”  
带土抬起头：“该冷静的是你，卡卡西。刚才是你说要和我做爱的。”  
“但是男人之间——”  
“所以我才在教你。”带土打断他。  
他在教他，怎么和男人做爱？卡卡西的表情一时间古怪极了，好几个想法在他脑中一闪而过，但他最终选择放弃思考。他深知自己以后绝不会和第二个男人发生这种事，那么借着学习的名义和带土……好像也不算是一件坏事。  
他为自己卑劣的想法感到羞耻，但不可否认期待更多。  
他操带土也好，带土操他也好，只要对象是带土，他都甘之如饴。  
见卡卡西停止挣扎，带土不易察觉的松了口气，低下头继续先前的动作。他像看文件那样认真的看着卡卡西的后穴，修剪圆润的指甲不会弄伤他，带土试着将手指往里面戳，只是刚探进半个指节卡卡西就缩着腿往后躲。  
“疼！”这个从来不会喊疼的忍者叫道。  
“嗯，因为没有润滑。”带土从善如流的解释道。  
卡卡西抽抽嘴角：“那你就润滑啊？！”  
带土无奈的看了卡卡西一眼，边从神威空间里摸出一瓶润滑油边嘴硬：“我是在给你演示错误示范，记住以后做爱前一定要涂润滑油。”  
“你记住不就行了！”卡卡西说。  
带土愣了一下，没有接茬，但是上挑的嘴角泄露出他的好心情。带土撕开润滑油的塑料包装，将液体挤出一大坨，然后整个手心都像小穴糊去。  
卡卡西的腿抖了一下，但他无声的接受了这些冰凉的液体。  
带土将润滑油在他后穴处抹的到处都是，这次他顺利的进入了一根手指，卡卡西却别开了头，用胳膊挡住表情。  
“卡卡西，报告你的感受。”带土无情的下令。  
卡卡西简直一口气提不上来，他忍了又忍，还是闷闷的说：“疼，还有点涨……”  
“这就涨了？”带土惊讶的说，手指开始在里面缓慢的进出。  
“哈嗯——”卡卡西膝盖内扣，加紧了带土的头，“不、不舒服，好奇怪，带土，好疼……”  
“忍耐一下，习惯就好。”  
第一根手指足足抽查了十多分钟卡卡西才慢慢放松了身体，然后在带土放进第二根时他又惊叫出声，被带土突如其来的亲吻堵在了嗓子里。带土压在他腿上，他的腿压着自己的上身，这几近对折的姿势令屁股的感觉更明显了，卡卡西喘着粗气，双眼迷茫的看着天花板。  
“啊啊，不那么疼了，可以，可以进来了……”  
带土嗤笑：“进来个屁，你以为我就只有两根手指粗？”  
一句话把卡卡西噎红了脸，带土感到卡卡西的甬道明显的收缩了一下。  
第三根手指，比前两根加起来都要艰难。但适应和忍耐对卡卡西来说不是难事，尤其是越临近带土插入自己就越兴奋，他食髓知味的感受着带土的手指，想象着这其实是带土的性器。  
二十分钟后，带土终于褪下内裤，将又烫又硬的东西抵在了卡卡西的穴口。卡卡西的喘息没来由转为急促，带土将他的反应看在眼里，低低的笑了一声，双手按着卡卡西的腰将性器缓慢的挤了进去。   
“呃啊啊！”卡卡西惊叫着挺起腰，小穴一缩一缩的努力吞咽粗大的性器。  
“继续报告，卡卡西。”带土露出坏笑。  
“哈啊……下面……”卡卡西无措的张着嘴，腰部难耐的扭动着，“下面，那里，发麻……”  
“那里是哪里，你平时写报告也是这么模糊的吗？”  
“……肛……”  
“是屁眼。”带土打断他。  
俗称比学名更难以启齿。卡卡西酝酿了几次才在更加猛烈的快感中开口：“屁、屁眼……酥麻。”  
“舒服吗？”  
“……舒服。”  
带土满足的一进一出，起初抽插的速度还不快，卡卡西的小穴夹的他头皮发麻，很快他就控制不住欲望加快了速度，一手拨开卡卡西被汗水浸湿的额发，另一只手探进卡卡西的T恤里揉弄少年的乳头。  
“呜呜！！啊、带土，不呜……太快……”  
少年的乳头以肉眼可见的速度变硬了，卡卡西口齿不清的说着什么，黑白分明的眼睛此刻被生理性的眼泪蒙在后面，眼眶鼻头脸颊全都是红的。  
带土俯下身去轻轻啃咬少年的乳粒，性器入的非常深，卡卡西毫无预兆的浑身抽搐了一下，嘴里爆发出一声娇喘。  
“什么情况？卡卡西，报告啊。”  
“啊啊啊……”卡卡西高高的仰着头，从刚才那第一声开始带土就每一下都狠狠戳在那个令人崩溃的位置上，快感潮水般淹没了他，而他不得不在起起伏伏间拼命找回语言，“哈啊……啊啊……好爽啊带土……那里，不行，好爽……受不了呜……”  
“那到底是要还是不要？”带土挑眉问，加快了冲撞的速度。  
卡卡西哭叫着拼命摇头，带土已经完全听不清他在说什么了，但他很享受在他身下失去自我的卡卡西。  
这是他从五年前就开始肖想的画面，而今，成真了。


End file.
